jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison zoomer
The prison zoomer, also known as the Krimzon Guard transport or paddy wagon,''Paddy Wagon'' by Mark Koerner is a vehicle in Daxter and Jak II. It is a large zoomer used by the Krimzon Guard to transfer prisoners throughout Haven City, including Jak in Daxter, and lurker slaves in Jak II. The vehicle has a large holding cell in the back and a single seat in the front, and is considerably fast but minimally armored. History ''Daxter'' In Daxter, Daxter witnessed a prison zoomer carrying Jak, prompting him to chase after it on his scooter throughout the Industrial Section, during the mission "Follow that prison zoomer!". The prison zoomer did not engage in direct combat, but instead ran away from Daxter while dropping bombs and leaving behind ground mines in an attempt to get rid of him, with the guard exclaiming, "What is he thinking?!" and "Shoot the rat!" Daxter ultimately failed to catch the zoomer and was stopped by a guard blockade, though Ximon delivered a timely rescue with the company van. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, prison zoomers were used by the Krimzon Animal Control to capture lurker slaves and then "haul them away for reconditioning", as the "lower-class labor force" could still be "dangerous", according to Baron Praxis. This reconditioning was referred to by Krew as one of the Baron's "projects" outside of the city, the details of which were never revealed. Brutter, a relatively intelligent lurker merchant, paid Krew "handsomely" to free the lurkers and escort them safely outside of the city. This led to two missions, both named "Rescue lurkers for Brutter", in which Jak rescued three and six lurkers, by shooting down the guard transports that contained them and transferring them to safe zones (Brutter's trinket stand) in the first mission, and sewer grates in the second). Characteristics Design The prison zoomer had the same design from Daxter to Jak II, with only stylistic changes to reflect the respective game's design. Each version consists of a large cage in the back with a large engine and a smaller engine on either side of the cage. A large Krimzon Guard logo sits on the top of the vehicle, with a single seat, steering column, and engine hood in the front. The front is also decorated with spikes and two small wings on either side. The zoomer is mostly colored crimson but also has yellow and silver trim. In Daxter, the prison zoomer was comparatively sleeker, had larger spikes in the front, and had wings placed between the engines toward the back of the vehicle. It also contained a single turret, housed on top of the Krimzon Guard logo. In Jak II, these elements were lost in favor of a bulkier design with a lack of any weaponry. It is unknown if the difference between the games was merely cosmetic, or due to transferring different subjects. Combat The prison zoomer is only engaged in combat during Jak II, during which it lacked significant strength or weapons, making it an easy and vulnerable target. The Blaster is capable of taking it down for the more conservative and skilled players, though the Vulcan Fury and Peace Maker are quicker but expensive. The bigger zoomer options are more fortified and therefore more reliable, but the single-seaters are faster. In Daxter it is impossible to damage the prison zoomer, as Daxter has no means for doing so. During this sequence, simply keep up with it on the scooter while avoiding the bombs and mines released behind it. When the zoomer goes on the bridges, it is suggested to try to drive on the ground level as it will be impossible for the prison zoomer to harm you with the mines or bombs until it goes back to ground level, at which point simply dodging its weaponry is rather easy given that you are paying attention. Make sure you are following the same path of the prison zoomer, as if you depart from it too much you will fail the mission. References Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Zoomers